


Coffee's For Closers (Come Together, Come Apart)

by Lotheindra



Series: Sterek Moments [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotheindra/pseuds/Lotheindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek likes coffee a lot. It's one of the only things that helps his day go by which is why he gets his coffee from a small independent café run by two best friends and not Starbucks. The good coffee and conversation is definitely the only reason he goes to the café no matter what Laura thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee's For Closers (Come Together, Come Apart)

If there was one thing Derek hated it was the Christmas season. The decorations, smiling people, annoying songs that only seemed to play at this time of the year on repeat just always got to him. Derek hated it all, and he especially hated the Starbucks red cup which is why he only got his coffee from a small little café that definitely didn't have holiday decorated cups. They did put up decorations but that could be overlooked for their delicious coffee. The coffee was definitely the only reason kept coming back and not the cute barista no matter what Laura thought. As far as Derek was concerned Laura should back the fuck off or he was going to bring up a certain flash mob fail story. 

It was another cold November day when Derek found himself pulling up to Grinders Café, a name which one of the owners chose because and Derek quotes, “How cool is the play on words Scott? It's like we’re kinda dirty but at the same time sexual!” Derek was then told by Scott that he had rolled his eyes and gave into Stiles as he often did. Derek understood. Stiles was a force to be reckoned with, when he wanted something he got it, which was a quality Derek found slightly compelling. Derek liked to believe that he was somewhat assertive but he lacked the natural charm and wit Stiles had which made the two such a good pair. Stiles filled the silence and Derek was one of the few who had the patience to sit through his long rambles. 

There was a small ding when Derek pushed the door open entering the shop. He stood in the doorway for a second breathing in the welcome smell of espresso and cinnamon. He noticed there were a few christmas decorations up but chose to ignore them for the smiling face behind the counter. It wasn't particularly busy in the café, there were a few people hanging around on their computers with headphones on, so Derek assumed he just missed a rush.  
“Derek!” Stiles called beaming. “My man what's up!”  
Derek allowed himself a small and rare smile as he made his way up to where Stiles was standing. Scott just rolled his eyes. “Dude.” Scott said exasperated. “No one says my man past college.” Scott pointed out.  
“Yeah but we didn't go to college Scott and I'm still technically college age so I get a free pass to say it whenever I want!” Stiles fired back with a smile. “Plus Derek likes it when I call him that right?” Stiles says giving Derek a pointed look.  
“I only allow the expression to slide because before you'd greet me by calling Der-der.” Derek pointed out with an unimpressed expression. “I will take my man over Der-der any day.”  
“There!” Scott exclaimed, “Derek agrees with me and if Derek says I'm right you have to listen.” Scott shot Stiles a smug smile as Stiles stuck his tongue out at him while flipping the bird.  
“You two are like children.” Derek pointed out. “How's everything been today?” Derek asked as he leaned against the counter. Scott moved away slightly to start making Derek’s usual caramel latte with a shot of vanilla while Stiles started on his daily rant. 

“Horrible!” Stiles griped while still managing to keep a large smile on his face. “The morning rush was busy as usual you know and everyone seemed to be in a really bad mood even with the christmas decorations everywhere! I mean I know that not everyone likes christmas but who isn't cheered up by sparkling lights? I mean it's sparkling lights, they're awesome!” Derek just nodded and mmm-hhhmmed at the right spots. He'd known Stiles long enough to know not to interrupt his rants. “And then I had this old guy who was complaining to me about he didn't like foam on his latte so I was like fine. I will make you a no foam latte only for him to come back and say it was riddled with foam. Riddled! And then he was like ‘I’ve just had so many struggles with foam.’ I mean if you're only struggle in life is the foam on top of your latte than your life is pretty good. But he was clearly upset about the foam so I had to get Scott to deal with him while I took cash. Then we had some women who ordered a cappuccino, took one sip and said it was disgusting so we remade it for her and she said the second one was just about as bad as the first. So then I patiently asked her what she wanted and she was like I want a shot of espresso and a lot of hot milk. So I made her what she really wanted which was a latte not a cappuccino and finally she was satisfied but seriously?! What the hell? Does she not know the fucking difference? It was and aggravating morning.” Stiles finally finished. Derek and Scott where both listening attentively while simultaneously sipping their respective drinks. 

“I think I need some alcohol to calm me down tonight. We should all go out to a bar or something!” Stiles exclaimed.  
“Can’t.” Scott said regretfully. “I have plans with Kira tonight.”  
“Fine.” Stiles brushed off with a small wave of his hand. “Scott’s out. What about you Derek? Got any hot dates tonight or are you a free man?”  
Derek blushed a little into his latte, he wasn't really used to being asked out to social events. “I'm free.” He finally managed to mutter.  
“Great!” Stiles said beaming. “Dude we should totally hit up a strip bar or something, or we could like try to bug Danny at that gay bar he bartends, or maybe…”  
“We could just go see a movie.” Derek interrupted before Stiles got any more crazy ideas that had the potential in ending with both of them arrested and then face to face with Stiles sheriff of a father.  
“That works too.” Stiles smiled. “We should go to a theatre where they only play like porn movies or something!”  
“Or…” Derek said trying to keep his patience while Scott snickered at the interaction. “We could go see a normal movie that doesn't have sex as its main theme.”  
“Yeah but where’s the fun in that?” Stiles pouted.  
Derek grimaced at him. “How about this,” Derek finally managed suppressing his urge to strangle Stiles for a second, “we get take out and watch a movie at my apartment?”  
Stiles seemed to think it over for a second. “Sure!” He finally agreed enthusiastically. “I've never been to your apartment!”  
“Wonder why.” Scott muttered.  
“What?” Stiles asked turning on him.  
“Nothing.” Scott said holding his hands up in defense as he walked away to take a customers order.  
“What time?” Stiles asked turning his attention back to Derek.  
“Seven?” Derek asked. “You guys close at six right?”  
“Yep!” Stiles agreed. Derek gave him his address before he left for the day. While he enjoyed hanging out with Scott and Stiles he now had to clean up his apartment and find a way to convince Laura to go out for the evening. 

When Derek got back to his apartment he wasn't surprised to find Laura sat behind her computer in a pair of sweats swearing at the document open.  
“Come on you little shit!” She growled. “You know you can do this you're just being a lazy ass and not cooperating! I will tear you up.”  
Derek just rolled his eyes as he took off his coat. “Still working on your thesis?” Derek asked as he walked up behind her to look at the screen.  
“Yep.” She replied. “I'm trying a new method. It's an experiment that measures if increased anger motivates words to magically appear.”  
“And how's that working out for you?” Derek asked slightly amused.  
“Not well. Not well at all.” Laura replied closing the laptop and turning around in the chair to focus on him. “You seem happy.” She remarked. “Anything happen at the coffee shop today?”  
Derek tried to suppress the small smile that was threatening to tug at the side of his mouth. “I asked Stiles over for dinner and a movie.” He finally admitted knowing it would be a thousand times worse if the tried to hide it from her.  
Laura wore a shit eating grin when she heard this. “I knew it!” She exclaimed. “I knew you didn't go to that coffee shop just for the coffee! When’s he coming over?”  
“Seven.” Derek muttered as he started to clean up the living room. “I'm going to get take out and pick out a movie.”  
“Good for you Derek.” Laura smiled encouragingly. “Here let me help you, I need a break from my thesis anyway.”

They spent the rest of the day cleaning up the apartment. Say what you want about Laura but she really was a great sister. Derek knew they got on each others nerves often but that was the point of siblings and it was gestures like this that only solidified that they both loved each other a lot. Laura wouldn't spend the day helping Derek plan the perfect night in with Stiles if she didn't love him. When six-thirty finally came around Derek was dressed, had about five movies set out on the table for Stiles to choose from, and an order for pickup placed in at a small delicious thai place down the street. Derek was feeling pretty great about the whole thing and was confident that Stiles would at least have a great time. 

“Have a great night!” Laura said as she put on her jacket. She had managed to make last minute plans with one of her friends from university that would keep her out until at least one o’clock. “It’ll go great Derek.” She smiled reassuringly. “You’ve set up and awesome night.”  
Derek sent her a grateful smile, he still had ten minutes before he had to pick up the food and he was slightly freaking out. He knew it wasn't really a date or anything between him and Stiles but he still wanted to make a good impression. They had rarely spoken outside the café but Derek did visit everyday so it wasn't like they were strangers either. 

At six-forty Derek headed out to grab the food. He made sure to leave enough time in case Stiles was early. He didn't want him to be standing outside his door waiting. Derek was anxious for this evening, it had been a while since he had found himself attracted to someone and he really didn't want to mess this up. He had a fairly short list of failed relationships but the ones he did have were encompassed in tragedy and hate, he really didn't know how to choose them back then but he hoped that had changed. It didn't take Derek long to grab the food and rush out of the restaurant. He had taken a little longer then planned on the walk there, caught up in his thoughts, and he had a nagging feeling like Stiles was the kind of person to be a little early to these kind of things.

Finally reaching his apartment floor he was slightly panicked to see Stiles already there knocking.  
“I'm here!” Derek called while rushing down the hallway. Stiles turned towards the voice and let a small warm smile work its way onto his face when he saw Derek rushing his way down the hall slightly overloaded with a large bag full of takeout. “Sorry. Picking up the food took a little longer than I thought it would.”  
“It's cool man.” Stiles smiled. “We all have those days.”  
“Yeah but I didn't want you to have to wait outside the door for me or think I'd ditched or something.” Derek clumsily tried to explain.  
“Don't worry dude!” Stiles laughed. “I just got here. You caught me in the middle of my first knock.” 

Derek let out a small sigh of relief. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door letting Stiles in first. “Welcome, I guess.” Derek said while closing the door.  
“Thanks, I guess.” Stiles responded cheekily. “Dude Star Wars!” Stiles exclaimed while making his way to the movies set out on Derek’s coffee table. “I love Star Wars!”  
“Awesome.” Derek called from the kitchen. He was grabbing plates and he was slightly glad Stiles couldn't see the small blush forming on his cheeks. He was glad he had gotten at least one of the movies right. “I didn't know what you'd want to watch to I set out some suggestions. You choose which one we should watch tonight.”  
“Are you sure you want to trust me with that decision?” Stiles said from right behind Derek causing him to startle.  
Derek turned around to see Stiles a little close to him. “Umm…” He managed distracted by the lack of distance between them.  
“I mean it's kinda the centre point of the night and you're going to trust me with it?” Stiles said smiling while he took a step closer to Derek.  
“Umm…” Derek managed while still trying to form a thought. “Yes?”  
“You don't sound too sure.” Stiles said smirking. He was almost chest to chest with Derek and Derek could feel the heat coming off his body. Stiles let his eyes drift down to Derek’s lips for a second before he looked back up into his eyes. “Please tell me I didn't read you wrong.” He said while once again looking at Derek’s lips.  
“What?” Derek finally managed.  
“I'm not wrong in thinking that you like want me.” Stiles replied. “In a romantic way or whatever.”  
Derek couldn't help the small smirk after that sentence. “In a romantic way or whatever?”  
“Shut up.” Stiles chuckled. “It was the best I could do on the spot okay?”  
“Yeah no it's cool.” Derek said still smiling. “But you weren't wrong. I do want to you in a romantic way or whatever.”  
“Cool.” Stiles beamed before pecking Derek quickly on the lips. “Lets go watch Star Wars!” He then turned and made his way to the living room.  
Derek was stunned for a moment before he finally processed what happened. “What?” He said.  
“Lets watch Star Wars!” Stiles called.  
“What about food?” Derek called back.  
“Screw plates.” Stiles said. “Just like grab two forks and we’ll eat it out of the containers. It’ll be romantic or whatever.”  
Derek smiled wondering what he just got himself into. I guess it'll be romantic, he thought before grabbing the two forks. He made his way into the living room with the food to be greeted with the opening menu on the dvd.  
“Ready?” Stiles asked while grabbing his fork and the glass noodles.  
“Yeah.” Derek replied with a fond smile. And he was ready, he really was. For the first time in a long time Derek was ready for something romantic… or whatever.


End file.
